heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-02-06 - X Marks the Homework
Like a Star Trek holodeck the Danger Room uses hard-light holograms to simulate a variety of combat and general training scenarios in almost limitless combinations. Spiral fighting with twenty knives? Sure thing! Sabertooth and the whole Brotherhood? No problem. Sentinels? Definitely. These holograms can injure but the levels of damage depend on the program settings and can just knock you over or do actual damage according to preference. In addition to the holograms there are physical traps and weapons as well, left over from the original Danger Room. The weapons range from flame throwers, moving and crushing floor and ceiling panels as well as proton laser beams, through those last are usually only used by the more durable members of the faculty and student body. The simulations are controlled through a booth set in one of the Danger Room walls though pre-set routines can be accessed by a panel by the door. Naturally access to the room is managed by the professors and members of Generation-X. ---- Alex Summers if found standing in the middle of the former battle scene of the Danger Room. It appears that all the combatants are in place; both heroes and villains - therefore there are two Havoks. He seems to be studying the scene and awaiting the students to give them tips on the combat. The scene is 'mid-way' through the encounter time and thus, lots of action is already taking place. However, the action is frozen and even an explosion is in half blast. For the moment, Jubilee is only half paying attention as she comes back in, wanted for debrief. Otherwise, the girl is chewing bubblegum, blowing a large pink bubble which then 'pops' when it gets to be about half the size of her head, then chewing it back up then with a sfft-POP. The girl has on a set of headphones and is listening to an Ipod. From the look of him, one might gather 'Chamber' is reluctant to 'join the crowd' as he follows Jubilee inside. The Brit has his hands in his pockets, his head tilted forward a fraction -- and (also like Jubilee) earphones from his iPod in his ears. The music is just loud enough to be heard by anyone standing relatively close to him. He looks up enough to give Summers a lift of his chin -- half greeting, half dismissal. After giving the rest of the scenario a once-over, he projects a grunt. >> Seen this flick already. << Alex looks to the entries and says, "Welcome back. You two ready to learn something?" The scene seems to tick a second and things progress, the explosion gets bigger, the combatants shift a second in space and time. Jubilee crosses her arms, "It better not be math." Her archnemesis. Well, other than that and paying attention. And that girl on the Hellions, and.. Okay, she has a lot of archnemeses. Starsmore's shoulders rise and fall in a slow-motion shrug that might have been accompanied by a sigh, if he could breathe. His eyes flick sideways to look at Lee, followed by a psychic: >> Heh. << He shifts his attention back to Summers, hands still in his pockets -- no words (mental or otherwise), just another lift of his chin in a sort of 'reverse nod'. The music continues. Alex looks around the scene and states, "Do you see the discord here?". His attention focuses on the hologram Jubilee. "Jubilee. You're movements are erratic, unfocused. Move like a reed in the wind. In this, you will need to know the range and effectiveness of your powers. Combine both aspects to be a fluid attacker. If your fireworks aren't effective at range, draw in close, but do so in a zig zag or circular pattern. Do not let them get a bead on you, else you're dead. Blind, disorient, distract. Your abilities are best suited for these tactics. I sent you to blind Pyro first because he was the most lethal of the group. His ranged attacks could burn all of us to a crisp if we didn't take him down first." He gives pause, letting that sink in and then he questions, "What do you think happened in your attack on him? What went wrong?" There's an annoyed glance over at Jubilee and she lets out what is likely to be the first of a tirade then over but she reminds herself to shut up and that teaches can't be perfect, cuz if they were perfect they'd be her, so sometimes you have to play pretend so not to crush their ego. "Well, I went to blast over at him and I couldn't get a really good bead on him. And I was playin' more defensively in the fight to make sure that I could be evasive if I had to or one of the others got caught in the line of fire." Jonothon looks upward, with only his eyes, and then back down again. It was almost an 'eye-roll', but however short the expression comes from being quite that surly, he makes up for it with commentary. >> Y'know, all this jabber 'bout fire 'n all makes me wish I 'adn't given up smoking. More or less. << He turns his head to look more directly at Lee (well, at her ear from his vantage point), and projects the mental image of a lightbulb. >> If yer powers weren't up for the job o' blinding 'im Jubes, you could always toss yer raincoat at 'im next time. << Thoughtfully, Alex listens to Jubilee's response and in a considerate voice, he states, "I understand. And I agree with your assessment. You seem to have taken into account many of the factors that are involved in a combat situation. Targets, collateral damage, self defense, and teammates. That means you did nothing wrong. However, it also means that you weren't as efficient as you needed to be. He doesn't hesitate to allow rebuttal. He moves on as he intends to address Jono. "Jonothan. You're a telepath, generally the most powerful game piece in the combat. If you cannot outright mind zot the target, then you need to focus on disorienting them. I'm concerned that you were holding back which is why Pyro initially got the upper hand. What do you think went wrong here? Do you feel that you were too distracted with the engagement and having to concern yourself with all the other combatants?" There is a glare from Jubilee which is shot over at Jonothon, "Touch the coat and die and Logan will never find your body." she shoots her attention back over at Havok and shrugs, "I'd rather hold back and not risk getting someone caught in the crossfire. Holding back means you're not.." What does Logan say? "Overcommitted to a course of action and without a chance to correct in case it's being ineffective." Yeah, that's safe tactics-talk then. Jono finally takes his hands out of his pockets and holds them up to Jubilee in a mocking gesture of surrender. >> Anythin' - anythin' but the 'Obbit, luv. Wouldn't wanna be 'Samwised' on some mountainside by 'im, now, eh? << Reaching up to his ears he pulls out the earphones and leaves the cords draped over each shoulder. The music (Dead Kennedys) grows louder. Jono looks at Alex and crosses his arms. >> Don' lookit me, Cap'n-sah, << he replies with a bit of 'British soldier' thrown into the tone of his voice. >> Sunspot thought he'd take a shot at my target. ...So I 'spose I was a bit distracted. You really want me cuttin' loose? << He jerks a thumb at Jubes. >> Wot about... Ms. Infantry? Cannon blast in the wrong space...<< "Both arguments suggest to me that we need more training. Jubilee, you're a senior. You have less time to get this right than Jonothon. What are we looking at..." he ponders the time till graduation, "If you all are inclined toward becoming an X-Man, then your skills will need honing. Jubilee, I'm going to suggest to Logan that you start two-a-days three times a week on top of your normal practice schedule. Beginning with target practice amid moving objects. Jonothon, you have an additional year. I'm suggesting that you get with Professor Xavier and work out your mental abilities. I'm quite sure he can focus your powers. The thought of 'more training' has Jubilee looking aghast, but she quickly swallows it. Better Alex than being put to the care of Scott 'let's get up at five am' Summers or Logan 'let's randomly backpack in Siberia'. Jubilee can be seen to solidly start to whimper at having to put in more time. Jonothon looks Alex as if he had just been ordered to transcribe volumes of Encyclopaedia Britannica by candlelight. Deliberately, he sticks one earphone back in his ear, then looks at Jubilee with an eyebrow arched. >> Swap you. << Is all he says. Alex pulls the remote from his pocket and clears the danger room scene, restoring it back to the blank metallic state. He looks to them and says, "Expect to start first thing tomorrow morning.". Alex then begins walking toward the exit. There's a furtive sob over from Jubilee as soon as Alex is out of earshot, "But tomorrow is the weekend!" She was going to sleep in till noon! Starsmore's face darkens, thin wisps of smoke-like substance rise up from the edge of the coverings around his jaw, and he turns about to punch the wall with the ball of his right hand. >> Bloody hell! << He turns his head sharply to the side, just enough to spot Alex - and Jubes - out the corner of his eye, and he curls the fingers of his right hand into a fist, still pressed against the wall. He calms himself somewhat, and the wisps of bio-smoke disappear. Sarcasm replaces anger in his mental projection. >> Psi-training, Springtime? Onna Saturday? Jeez, that's too bad - I can't miss me Sabbath. << "That'd be Black Sabbath, right?" END TRANSMISSION